


Surprise Visit

by FabiosAngel20



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabiosAngel20/pseuds/FabiosAngel20
Summary: After Maverick dominated the Australian GP, Fabio decides to act on his feelings and surprises him
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



With Fabio's race over before it even began, he finds himself in his hotel room watching the remainder. Big smile on his face when he sees how dominant Maverick is. He's always admired the Spaniard and because he is part of Yamaha's satellite team, has met him several times. Maverick has always been nice to him and while he has to admit it was Valentino he had a poster of in his room as a kid, his admiration shifted from the Italian to the Spaniard more and more during the season.

It started average and the low point was when Maverick was wiped out by Lorenzo in Catalunya and even tho it gave him his first podium in MotoGP, it still had a bitter taste.

While he rides past the finish line, Fabio jumps up and down on the couch, happy he won and the way was brilliant, making his love for the other grow even more.

Love.

Does he love him? He's sure he does, probably, Fabio has known he was gay for some years now but he had no idea if Maverick is, he knows he's had girlfriends but is currently single. His mind goes back to when he became rookie of the year, Maverick coming up to him that evening and hugging him tightly against him. Hand cupping the back of his neck to keep him there. He never thought anything of it but no one ever holds him like that, except for his mum and dad and sometimes Tom.

After his crash that Friday morning, Maverick even took the time to visit him in clinica mobile, asking if he was ok and Fabio was touched with the worry he saw there, now wondering if there was another meaning behind that worry.

He thinks back to all the other times the two spend together, thinking about the touches and glances towards each other, suddenly remembering yesterday when they were in parc ferme together, Fabio wobbling on his hurt ankle and seeing that same worry in Mavericks eyes. He also noticed his hand was balled to a fist, at that time he didn't think anything of it but what if it was to prevent himself from reaching out and keeping him up?

When his phone beeps he looks and sees Tom name lighting up, opening the message and smiling.

*Congrats with your crush, he was amazing!

Tom knows, of course, he knows everything concerning Fabio, having been his best friend and by his side for years. He thinks it's cute and even encouraged him to flirt a bit, see where it leads and how Maverick would react to it but Fabio never found that courage, too afraid Maverick would think he is crazy and if they would end up in the same team, it would just be weird but when he looks at Maverick now, dripping with champagne and sunglasses on, big smile around those beautiful lips he suddenly nods to himself.

No guts no glory.

He knows he has at least an hour before Maverick will be in his room and he uses the time to gather some things he might need and once in Mavericks room, he hesitates. What if he doesn't want this, what if he doesn't want him? Then his eyes fall on something familiar that is draped over a chair and he steps closer, not believing what he sees. Smile creeping on his lips he looks over the shirt that says 'Rookie of the Year 2019'. He has his rookie of the year shirt, he can't remember Maverick being there at the party so he must have taken one when no one was looking, wanting to have one and that gives him the courage he needs. Opening the bag and draping the rose-petals on the floor, he makes a path to the bedroom and in the bedroom, he closes the drapes and lights some candles.

While undressing he wonders if he should keep his boxers on when he suddenly remembers the shirt and he makes his way out again, picking it up and looking at it, smiling when he thinks of the fact Maverick took one for himself.

He quickly puts it on and walks back into the bedroom, getting underneath the sheets and when he hears the lock turn and the door open his heart is beating so fast it wouldn't surprise him if Maverick could hear him. Watching the closed door with bated breath, his eyes move to the handle when it moves down, the door being pushed open and his eyes lock in on brown ones.

"Well, this is a nice surprise." the Spaniard says, eyes moving over the lid candles and to Fabio again, "you did this?"

"Yes, I....."

"How did you know?" Maverick asks.

"Know what?"

"That I like you." Maverick says and walks up closer.

"I didn't, but when I thought back at the times, the way you hugged me when I became rookie of the year," Fabio says, sitting on his knees and moving to the edge of the bed," the way you held me and Friday in parc ferme, your hand balling into a first,..."

"That was to prevent myself from reaching out and steadying you."

"I thought so."

Fabio looks up through his eyelashes and not wasting any time, he pops the button os Mavericks jeans, being bold since he isn't being stopped, he pushes it down his hips, hand covering his crotch and Maverick bites his lip. Hand reaching out and cupping the rookie's cheek, the younger leans into the touch while he massages Mavericks cock to hardness ridiculously fast. Curling his fingers around the elastic band, he drags it down his hips before he looks at it, a smirk appearing on his lips when he sees it is hard and leaking.

Taking the base in his hand, he leans forward and licks the pre-cum off, having Maverick moan, head falling back and when Fabio takes him in, fingers slip in his hair, weaving through the blond locks. Bobbing up and down, he takes him in a bit more every time, alternating with dragging his tongue through the slit and sucking.

"Damn, you're good at this." Maverick moans.

Fabio smiles around him and leans back, letting it fall from his mouth, moving back on the bed, he makes a come hither movement with his finger and Maverick smiles, losing the shirt and slipping between the sheets. Pushing Fabio on his back and kissing him deeply, both moan, Mavericks hand finding a way beneath his shirt and stroking strong muscles before it moves lower and dips into his boxers, curling around Fabio's cock and the younger groans.

"You want to fuck me with that?" Maverick asks.

The smile on Fabio's face says enough and Maverick laughs.

"Can't fuck me when it's like this tho...."

Sinking down on his body, Maverick ends up between his legs and pulls his boxers down his legs to drop it next to the bed, taking him in his mouth and sucking and licking the shaft, having the younger one hard fast. Moving up over him, Fabio pulls him in a deep kiss before he looks at him, Maverick understanding and grabbing the lube. The next ten minutes are used to work the older open, Maverick now on his back and Fabio between his legs, three fingers buried inside him deep and moans and whimpers filling the air, Fabio mesmerized by the look of pure pleasure on his face.

"Enough, I'm ready..." he moans.

Fabio pulls his fingers back and covers him with his body, taking his cock in hand and placing it against his opening, slipping the tip inside having both groan. Resting his hands next to his head, Fabio takes a couple of deep breath to calm himself down. Slowly starting to thrust inside him, Fabio leans down and kisses Maverick deeply, it's hard and rough and the thrusting goes faster and deeper, having Maverick moan with every inwards thrust. Mavericks hands moving up and down a strong back, nails scraping the skin and tracing his spine, having Fabio arch up. Mave moves his eyes lower, falling on the 'rookie of the year' shirt and his stomach flutters, hands moving inside and slipping underneath the shirt stroking the muscles before thumbs rub his nipples having Fabio moan and shudder. Hips swivelling, Fabio goes faster, thrusting in even deeper and pushing Mave up with every hard inwards thrust.

Maverick spreads his legs further, hands finding home on Fabio's ass cheeks and pulling him in while he arches up from the bed. Feeling his climax approaching, Mave whispers Fabio's name and the rookie looks at him, damp strands of hair falling forward while he leans down and captures the Yamaha riders lips in a deep kiss, swallowing his moans while both cum.

Moans and grunts fill the roam, the smell of sex heavy in the air while Fabio stills, hips rocking in little jerks into Maverick having the other squirm, smiling against his lips, Fabio slowly rolls off of him, lying next to him, staring at the ceiling.

Maverick smiles too, turning his head to look at the beauty next to him, eyes landing on the shirt again and he rolls on his side, head supported by his hand while his fingers move over the shirt.

"I was so proud of you that day." he says.

"Yeah?" Fabio asks and looks at him.

"Yeah, you just came out of nowhere, went head to head with Marc at some races,...blew everyone away."

Fabio blushes and looks away, feeling Mave squeeze his hand, a smile on his lips.

"This season has been pretty amazing."

"And it's not over yet, still a race to go, maybe you'll get your win there."

"I don't even dare to hope."

"Then I'll hope for you."

Both laugh and lean in for a last kiss before they try to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, Always_Dreaming, for your always unwavering support 😘😘


End file.
